Téléphone Rose
by Pianodream
Summary: Squall a envie de... sensualité. Et c'est ce désir soudain qui le pousse à appeler ce numéro "rose" que lui a donné Djidane. Mais qui sera au bout du fil? Quel fantasme cache le Seed au coeur de lion? WARNING: hard yaoi.


Fanfiction écrite par Pianodream. Tous les personnages appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX CO.

Ndl'auteure: Coucou! Je me remets à table avec cet OVNI! C'est un one-shot à la base, mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait une suite.

Sommaire: Squall a envie de... sensualité. Et c'est ce désir soudain qui le pousse à appeler ce numéro "rose" que lui a donné Djidane. Mais qui sera au bout du fil? Quel fantasme cache le Seed au coeur de lion?

Warning: hard yaoi.

-

Squall saisit le combiné et tapa fébrilement sur les touches. Il vérifia encore une fois que la porte de la chambre était bien fermée et posa son oreille sur le téléphone. La tonalité d'appel résonna alors qu'ils parcourait des yeux le papier que Djidane lui avait discrètement remis "au cas où tu te sentirais seul". Sur la carte, une jeune femme dénudée souriait de toutes ses dents et un numéro taxé était inscrit.  
Squall n'avait pratiquement jamais utilisé les services du téléphone rose. En fait il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir déjà fait ce genre de choses. Mais là, maintenant, probablement dû àses hormones de jeune adulte, il voulait quelquechose... De sensuel. Quelqu'un décrocha au bout du fil. Une voix chaude de femme.

__"Alloooo?"_

_"Euh... Bonsoir." fit le Seed quelquepeu gêné.

__"Tiens tiens. Je n'ai jamais entendu ta voix avant. Comment t'appelles-tu mon chou?"_ fit la voix.

__"Squall. Je suis..."_

__"Chuuut mon tout beau. Je suis juste là pour t'aider à trouver la personne qui réalisera tous tes fantasmes les plus inavoués... D'accord?"_

Squall marmonna quelquechose d'incompréhensible et la femme rit.

__"Alooors... Dis moi mon chou. Dis moi qui as le plus ta place dans ton coeur? Aimes tu les gens... Soumis? Aimes tu avoir le contrôle de la situation?"_

_"Euh... Oui."

_"Bien. Tu es un mâle alpha, un fougueux dominant je me trompe? Tu aimes que l'on se plie à tes désirs n'est-ce pas?"

_"Oui..."

_"Excellent. Il te faut donc quelqu'un de doux, de soumise, quelqu'un qui exaucera tes voeux... Une personne sachant tout faire pour toi."

_"... Oui." marmonna le brun.

Cette description lui évoquait bien quelqu'un... Mais qui?

__"Hihihihi... Bien. Maintenant dis moi, selon toi, quel cadre serait le plus sensuel pour te satisfaire?"_

Squall réfléchit un instant. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre...  
_  
_"Hum... Un endroit sombre et calme. Comme une berge de rivière dans une forêt profonde. Et un lit de satin, avec des draps de soie et... Des fleurs."_

_"Comme c'est romantique mon chou. Soit. Et maintenant... Voyons qui te donnera son amour. Selon toi, qui est l'amante idéale?"

Squall sentit sa vue se brouiller alors que des visages familiers passaient devant ses yeux. Il vit le sourire de Tina.

__"Je veux quelqu'un de souriant..."_

Il entendit le rire de Tifa.

__"... de drôle... qui sait rire..."_

Il revit les yeux de Cosmos.

__"... une personne gentille... douce et calme..."_

Il repensa à Lightning.

__"... qui ait de la conversation... Et..."_

Le visage mutin de Prishe flotta devant lui.

__"Quelqu'un de mon âge aussi..."_

Tous ces traits de caractère formaient dans son esprit une image floue, comme masquée par un écran de fumée. Il était persuadé de connaître cette personne, mais elle lui semblait si loin...

__" Hihihihi... C'est bien mon chou. Tu es exigeant. Je crois avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour toi. Laisse moi te mettre en attente avant que tu rencontres ta princesse..."_

_"... Attendez." fit soudain le jeune Seed, serrant le combiné contre son oreille dans la chambre sombre.

__"Oui? Tu veux changer quelquechose?"_

_"Euh... Je me demandais... Est-ce que vous pourriez me proposer... Un homme?" fit Squall, ahuri par ses propres mots.

Il y eut un petit silence sur la ligne. Le Seed n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé un autre garçon. La figure floue qui prenait forme dans ses fantasmes se montrait comme un homme, une personne du même sexe que lui... Mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un homme dans cette situation... Squall allait lui dire précipitamment de laisser tomber, lorsque la femme reprit.

__"Oho, on voudrait tenter de nouvelles expériences? C'est bien de s'ouvrir l'esprit mon chou. J'ai justement le doux prince qui te convient. Attends quelques secondes et tu pourras parler au délicat éphèbe que tu as choisi. Anonymat oblige, tu pourras donner le nom que tu veux."_

Il y eut un cliquetis, puis une petite musique au piano démarra. Squall manqua lâcher le combiné en réalisant. Il allait sans doute entendre une grosse voix lui dire des obscénités. Subitement apeuré, il allait raccrocher brusquement lorsque la musique d'attente se stoppa. Le coeur du jeune homme manqua un battement et il écrasa le combiné sur son oreille gauche.  
On entendait un léger chant d'oiseau en arrière plan, ainsi qu'un clapotis d'eau, comme une berceuse. On se croyait sincèrement dans une forêt, quelquepart sur une berge moussue.  
Puis, par dessus les bruits ambiants, une voix sortit du haut-parleur.

__"A... Allô?"_

La voix était douce, suave et néanmoins caractérisée. Celui qui parlait ne devait pas être vieux, mais on sentait que ce n'était pas non plus un enfant.

__"Euh... Bonsoir."_ refit Squall maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment se tenir. Il était gêné.

__"Ah... Bienvenue... Vous m'avez appelé... Maître?"_ fit de nouveau le jeune homme qui parlait.

Squall eut un hoquet. Le timbre des mots lui semblait légèrement familier.

__"Euh... Oui. Je m'appelle... Squoll_." mentit le jeune homme ouvertement.

Le correspondant eut une hésitation, puis...

__"Appelez moi "Batz" alors... Maître Squoll."_

_"Bien... Batz." fit Squall.

Le nom ressemblait étrangement à Bartz... Le visage rieur du mime brun vint s'ajouter au tableau pastel de son fantasme nocturne. Il le voyait distinctement, debout sur l'herbe dans le décir forestier... Mais le Seed secoua la tête. Penser à son camarade dans une situation pareille...

__"Et... Comment es-tu physiquement?"_ fit il, histoire d'engager.

__"Je suis... Je ne suis pas très grand. Mes cheveux sont... Châtains, et courts. Ma peau est fine et pâle, délicate et mes yeux sont noisette. Je suis mince et svelte comme une jeune femme, mes mains sont douces, mes hanches fines et mes lèvres avides... C'est que je me languis de vous, maître..."_

Il le disait lentement, posant chaque mot comme un baiser.

Squall se tortilla sur le lit, mal à l'aise. La description que la voix de "Batz" lui susurrait ne pouvait que lui rappeler le mime.

__"Oh... Mais vous devez être à l'aise. Détendez vous... Vous entendez la forêt qui respire? Ne fait il pas chaud aujourd'hui?"_

Le chant discret d'oiseaux vint ponctuer sa phrase. Squall se laissa aller contre le mur, desserrant sa veste. Bartz passait ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, goûtant l'air frais de la forêt.

__"Euh... C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud. J'ai un Tshirt, une veste et un pantalon à ceintures mais j'ai chaud."_

La voix claire de "Batz" poursuivit.

__"Oh moi j'ai si froid. Mon haut a été bien malmené par le temps et rien ne cache ma poitrine aux seins tremblants. Venez voir comme je tremble maître. Oui je tremble pour vous. Venez effleurer mes reins cambrés vers vous et ma nuque se hérisse de vous voir si près de moi."_

Squall rosit. Il enleva sa veste et la jeta au loin. Imaginer Bartz faire un truc pareil...

__"J'enlève la veste. Je... Euh... Meurs de chaud..."_

_"Maître Squoll... Venez me réchauffer, s'il vous plait. J'ai froid..."

_"Euh... Oui Bartz... Euh... Batz."

Il tendait les bras comme pour l'étreindre, contemplait ses yeux vifs et clairs.  
_  
_"Ooooh... Vous touchez ma peau. Vos mains sont si chaudes, elles me font frissonner. Voyez comme je suis mieux maintenant. Mes hanches serrées contre les vôtres ne connaissent que plaisir. Prenez moi dans vos bras, que je puisse vous remercier, maître."_

Squall déglutit. La respiration du jeune homme marquait des pauses répétées, comme un halètement. Il croyait presqye voir Bartz se serrer contre lui, porté par la voix claire.

__"Là... Oui... Mes mains descendent sur votre peau. Vous êtes brûlant. Mes doigts sont gelés, je les revifie et passe ma main sous votre vêtement. Je suis votre humble serviteur, et goûter à votre peau est comme une douce gourmandise..."_

Squall frissonna de nouveau. Le jeune ténor racontait bien son jeu, et le Seed passa instinctivement sa main sous son Tshirt. Il lui sembla que ses doigts étaient devenus froids comme de la glace et la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Lorsque la voix reprit sa mélopée, il crut un instant revivre sa première rencontre avec Bartz. Le correspondant avait vraiment une voix similaire...

__"Oh, mais je suis indigne de vous servir. Vos désirs sont des ordres maître. Dites et j'obéirais."_

Squall sembla sombrer dans un autre versant de la réalité. Sa main valide glissa sur le drap et aggrippa un oreiller.

__"Bartz... Plus bas. Je veux te toucher encore. Je veux que tu suives mes ordres…"_

Squall aimait la sensation de puissance qui commencait à.courir dans son corps.

__"Oui maître... Ma bouche effleure votre épaule et votre bras, je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser votre main aux doigts si forts... Votre sein est si chaud, comme vos pectoraux et... Oh!"_

Il eut un hoquet dans le récit. Squall sentit une immense chaleur lui descendre dans le bas ventre et il rougit encore plus. Il pouvait presque sentir les lèvres appétissantes de Bartz sous les siennes... Non, de Batz? Mais l'image qui le frappa fut sans équivoque. Il embrassait Bartz passionnément, sa langue fougueuse franchissant les lèvres douces et venant caresser les dents. La voix claire souffla.

__"Maître... J'ai si chaud maintenant. Mes lèvres ont soif de votre chaleur aussi. Ah... Maître! Prenez mes lèvres, je vous les offre! Vos mains saisissent mes hanches minces et caressent mon dos. Maître! Embrassez moi! Mmmh..."_

Squall embrassait le vide en vérité, mais il ne sentait plus rien autour de lui. Le téléphone sur haut parleur reposait sur le lit alors que le brun partait dans son rêve, emporté par le fantasme.  
À l'image floue d'un Batz fantômatique vint se superposer le visage rosi par l'excitation de Bartz, dénudé et serré contre lui.

__"Ah... Ooh... J'ai besoin de votre chaleur... Prenez mes hanches contre les vôtres... J'ai été un si mauvais serviteur. Mmh... Ah! Votre bassin ondule contre le mien, le sentez vous maître?"_

En réponse, Squall se laissa aller sur le drap en bougeant comme un serpent, les mains de chaque côté de l'aine. Il tenait Bartz contre lui... Sous son boxer noir il sentit une érection pointer et lâcha un grognement d'excitation. La voix de Bartz (ou était-ce Batz?) haletait à son oreille.

__"Aaaah... Maître... Attendez... Le lit est juste là... Vos fleurs favorites... Ne descendez pas si bas... Hhhmm... Ah..."_

Squall renversa Bartz sur le drap et roula sur le dos, l'une de ses mains glissant sous le tissu du boxer et saisissant son érection. Les gémissements suaves du mime lui arrachèrent un nouveau grognement... Ou était-ce son double peut-être? Il ne savait plus...

_"Maître... Je... Je suis si excité... L'êtes vous?"_ haleta la voix.

Squall croyait presque sentir l'épaule du mime brun sous ses lèvres alors qu'il amorcait un mouvement de pompe sur son sexe durci et brûlant de plaisir.

__"Oh... Bartz..."_

__"Maître... Soyez doux. Je... Je serais votre jouet, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez... Mais ne me punissez pas... Aaamh.."_

Squall allait de plus en plus vite sur son érection, mordant sa lèvre. Son autre main était posée sur l'oreiller et serrait, mais il croyait sentir les abdominaux de Bartz sous ses doigts alors que celui-çi s'ouvrait à lui...

__"Hmmm... Mmhh... Ne déchire pas mon vêtement... Ah! Squall_!" fit Bartz.

Mais Squall n'entendait plus. Il confondait fantasme et réalité. Le clapotis de l'eau et le parfum de fleurs qu'il croyait sentir le plongeaient dans un rêve sans précédent. Il était nu avec Bartz sur ce lit de fleurs sauvages.

__"Aaah... Squall... Pas si fort... Aie... Aaah!"_ soufflait on dans son oreille.

Il lui faisait violemment l'amour, au point de le faire gémir et supplier... Il le pénétrait, jusqu'à l'extrême, mordait sa peau délicate, léchait son cou mince et sentait presque les jambes osseuses ceinturer son bassin et accompagner ses mouvements.

__"Ah... Aaah... Non! Je viens, maître!"_ gémit Bartz dont le visage semblait plus chaud que la braise.

Squall ne pouvait plus tenir. Dans un dernier mouvement de poignet, il sentit la jouissance l'envahir et creva le septième ciel en hurlant l'orgasme.

__"BARTZ!"_

_"Ah... SQUALL!"

Il sentit sa semence arroser toute sa main et son drap, tandis que la chaleur enflammait chaque pore de sa peau. Le téléphone tomba du lit.

__"Ah... Aaaah... Squall..."_ fit la voix du mime.

Le jeune homme brun mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il n'avait pas donné son vrai nom pourtant...  
Un doute le parcourut...  
Et lorsqu'il comprit, il crut qu'il allait hurler.  
Cette voix qui lui avait semblé si familière depuis la seconde où il l'avait entendue... Il le savait.  
L'orgasme le consumait. Il ne cessa pas de se masturber avant d'être sûr d'avoir relâché toute sa semence, presque mécaniquement. L'image de son amant emporté par la jouissance sur un lit de fleurs s'estompa peu à peu, et il put reprendre son souffle. Le haut-parleur retransmettait les râles de plaisir de la personne au bout du fil.

__"Squall... Ah... Squall..."_

Le Seed s'essuya le front, puis de sa main propre, il récupéra le combiné et bégaya, en sueur...

__"B... Bartz?"_

_"..."

On raccrocha. La tonalité sourde résonna comme un gong marquant la fin d'un rêve et Squall reposa le téléphone comme un somnambule. Le jeune homme, des images troublantes et précieuses tournant dans sa tête, se laissa tomber dans l'oreiller et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il ne prêta pas attention au bruit léger du combiné que l'on raccrochait dans la chambre voisine...

...

Bartz laissa retomber le combiné sur le socle, la main droite serrant son organe frémissant. Il était choqué. Depuis qu'il faisait ce foutu job de nuit, à exciter des pervers ou des femmes en manque d'affection par téléphone, il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais partager le plaisir du correspondant. Toujours se détacher du rêve, s'ancrer dans la réalité comme un fou. Et maintenant il se masturbait allègrement en écoutant Squall crier son nom dans l'orgasme. De tous les appelants il avait fallu qu'il découvre que son voisin de chambre, le seul homme pour qui il avait jamais eu du désir, nourrissait un fantasme sur lui. C'était un choc extrêmement brutal et un doux rêve qui prenait forme. Bartz songea au jeune homme brun dans la chambre voisine alors qu'il massait son érection, celui là même qui il y a quelques minutes gémissait de plaisir dans son oreille, dénudé sur son lit, et à cette pensée le mime sentit un nouvel orgasme lui venir. Il voulut étouffer le bruit, mais un miaulement grave et irréfléchi sortit de sa gorge.

__"Mmhhh! Sgnyaaaaaahn!"_

Il mordit l'oreiller, sa main allant toujours aussi vite sur son sexe, jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme. Puis il lâcha intérieurement un flot de jurons, se traitant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.  
Il pensait à Squall sans cesse. Il pria pour que le Seed n'ait pas reconnu sa voix et surtout qu'il n'ait pas entendu son cri à travers la cloison.  
Puis il remit son pyjama ample et se glissa sous la couette en grognant.  
La nuit avait été longue...

OWARI.

(alors? Si cela vous a plu, faites une rewiew! ^^)


End file.
